1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art connector has a housing that accommodates terminal fittings. The terminal fittings are connected with wires that are pulled out from a rear end of the housing. A connector mounted on a vehicle is subjected to vibrations, and wires pulled out of the rear end of the housing vibrate in a direction orthogonal to their axial direction due to vibrations in the periphery of the connector. The terminal fittings also vibrate and may rub against mating terminal fittings to produce wear.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-329575 attempts to solve the above-described problem by employing a tightening member. More particularly, a wiring-forcing member is locked elastically to the rear surface of the housing. Wires pulled out of the rear surface of the housing are disposed axially on convex and concave portions formed on the wiring-forcing member. A tie band is tightened to the concave portion from above to press the electric wires against the concave portion so that the electric wires are fixed wavily.
The housing and the wiring-forcing member of the above-described connector are formed separately and are coupled longitudinally only through the locks of the housing and the wiring-forcing member. Vibrations on the periphery of the housing may loosen the wiring-forcing member from the housing. Consequently the wires inside the wiring-forcing member vibrate, and the vibration is transmitted to the terminal fittings. Thus, there is a fear that the terminal fittings will wear.
The invention has been completed in view of the above-described situation. Therefore it is an object of the invention to prevent a terminal fitting from being worn